Date Night
by TheVasilias
Summary: Date Night for BumbleBY goes wrong. Yang has an accident and Blake blames herself. Now a series! Triggers everywhere!
1. Yang

**I am so sorry. When I showed this to a friend, he said "Fuck you" as a review.**

**This story was based off of one I read online that I'm sure many of you had already read as well. **

**I don't own RWBY.**

Saturday night; Date night for two couples by coincidence. Ruby and Weiss had already left for fine dining and cookies. How Ruby convinced Weiss to take them to a confectioner, a creperie, and a myriad of other sweets and desserts after was an act caused by those sweet puppy eyes that Weiss just cannot say no to. Yang and Blake were only just leaving Beacon, naturally on Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. The sun has long-since set on the once-again peaceful city.

The couple had decided on Italian cuisine, a compromise between steak and fish. It was the next best thing for the couple, and there was no need for fancy dresses and, as such, can take their own transportation with little worry. In the short time Yang and Blake have been dating, Blake learned to accept that Yang is a reckless driver on her motorcycle. Blake, with some pleading to and convincing Weiss, will eventually get a car, should this couple go out into Vale more often and at such late hours on weekends.

There are two very good reasons why Blake did not have a helmet. Yang, although an excellent driver, is still the most hazardous thing on any road, except for Grimm and military-grade Mechs that this duo, as did the rest of their team, had learned to fight. The helmet would be for her own safety, although the second reason, and admittedly third reason, why Blake didn't is because she can't. She can't wear a helmet because of the two ears atop her raven-black hair. Helmets, and most hats for that matter, are not initially made for Faunus. Rather, there are Faunus-specific helmets and hats that use less material for the specific requirements of the various Faunus subspecies and each costs more than triple the cost than a "regular helmet".

While this is an infuriating thing to think about, Blake did not let herself succumb to these emotions. Today is a night off with the most wonderful woman she has ever met. The motorcycle roared to life with Yang revving the powerful engine and echoing its roar in the garage. Needless to say, Yang grinned a mighty grin under her helmet.

"Sometimes, I wonder who is the bigger child between you and your sister," Blake teased. A playful nudge from the big blonde earned a small chuckle from both of them, then a small, tender kiss. Blake mounted on the bike, the engine roared once more, the tire screeched in response, and they were off, zooming down the structure, around the tight turns faster than ever before, and the night sky graced their skin once again as they zoomed down the highway.

Blake grew accustomed to the way Yang drives. Those turns make most riders vomit on the way down, but something felt a bit off, even odd tonight.

"The moon looks bigger, doesn't it!?" Yang shouts at Blake, speaking over the roar of the winds and engine.

"Yeah! It does!" Blake replies. The duo continued on the highway, taking a very long path to the restaurant, taking in the nighttime scenery they don't usually view for pleasure. Vale always looks so peaceful at night, with bright and darkened blues and vibrant lights of all colors always making a picturesque scene for any up-and-coming artist. Blake, even at the blinding speed she is being driven on, has always felt comforted by Yang's body. Yang, however, felt colder, contemplative even. The scene was disturbed by dark and lush greens passing-by quickly with another winding turn. The world before her turned to the dark, rich blue of the sea.

"We're going to sail that sea someday!" Blake shouts. Yang had always wanted to explore, and days by the sea with the girl she loves never seemed like a better option. There is just the problem of slowing down. All Yang has done to slow down has been in vain. Thankfully, Blake is mesmerized by the world to not take too much notice. She'll start noticing in town though, and Yang can't keep driving forever.

The detour had to come to a close as Yang took the off-ramp. Once on the streets, Yang blistered through Vale, cutting people off and running lights. Aggressive honking and annoyed drivers barked at the couple zooming down the boulevard.

"Yang! What are you doing!" Blake shouted.

"Do you trust me!?" Yang asked.

"Of course!" Blake was repulsed by the question Yang asked. The repulsion faded into fear as Yang didn't slow down.

"Take my helmet!" Yang commanded.

"Why!? It won't fit!"

"Trust me! You'll be okay! Let go!" Blake reluctantly took her helmet and put it on, feeling a cold fluid on Yang's face. The cat ears grind and ache with each shift of the helmet until it ultimately was on a position that is as comfortable as it will get. Blake was filled with fear by the world now, with Yang acting strange and the city zooming by, but that was not the scariest things about this date. No, it is the end of the road coming up that scared Blake the most. Rapidly coming up is the largest bank in Vale with thick walls and tougher security. The bank is open, judging from the lights and grass and shrubbery shaded out in the open plaza. Blake followed Yang's final instruction, only holding onto Yang's shoulder.

"I love you Blake! I wish we had more time!" Yang shouts again. The fluid is running across her face, into her hair and onto Blake. Yang was crying and Blake saw this now.

Blake tried to speak. Anything at all to help, but Yang took the cat's tongue. In one final and desperate attempt, Yang violently turned Bumblebee, skidding violently and marking the beginning of the path of destruction. The tires hit the curb of the pavement and thrown the Blake off the bike. Blake initially bounced several times on the softer grass and collided with much of the shrubbery.

By instinct, Blake balled up. She hit more than bushes - she hit tree trunks and branches along the way, but the plaza square ran out. Blake kept going, through the large glass windows and smashed through several magnificent decorative columns. Blake eventually skidded into a stop, limp and knocked out by the first column. In these short seconds, Blake left her own bloodied trail of destruction from the curb.

* * *

><p>Blake woke up many days later; Blake had been unconscious for 22 days to be exact and she was greeted by the strange sight of a huddled Weiss and Ruby. The duo was silent, passing time for another day in a sterile white room. They were holding each-other waiting for when Blake woke up, comforting each-other for another torturous day of waiting and again considering a few options.<p>

"R- Ruby..." Blake strained to say. Blake only recognized the cape shrouding the two through her blurry vision, the cape as red as always. Blake was numb to everything around her. She could not feel the blankets on her, the pillow under her, or the cast on her leg. The one thing she did feel, however, was the splitting headache that came with such an impact.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted, rushing to hug the injured teammate. Weiss copied this action with both of them beginning to cry once again. "I'm so glad you're okay!" These tears today were joyous, relieving a massive weight from both of their shoulders.

"Wh- What happened?" Blake struggled to say. She would not get her answer until a few days later, once she had been released from the hospital in better condition and informed by Ozpin himself.

"In my years of service and teaching in this city, I have never seen something like this," Ozpin recounted, summarized from a four hour meeting, all of which torturing Yang's poor Blake. "It is plausible that your accident was no accident, Miss Belladonna. The police found the wrecked motorcycle embedded into the wall, but the most frightening thing about it is that there are two straight cuts on the brake lines. Yang's helmet saved your life and she protected you as much as she could. I do not believe in luck as a force, but this event is starting to convincing me otherwise."

There was one thing Ozpin did not dare mention to the emotionally deadened Blake. Yang was found lodged in the wall of the bank and pinned there by the motorcycle. This was a truly gruesome, sickening sight to behold. Flesh intermingled with steel and rebar with bone fragments -very few bones still intact- piercing through the skin. Black and brown fluids contaminated the crimson Yang held, most of it pooled onto the sidewalk; whatever fluid remained cascaded slowly down the scene in a twisted waterfall. The entire impact site was a morbid art piece to an unwilling audience.

Breaking down the impromptu exhibit after few hours had revealed missing machinery and parts, furthering the cause of failure to an extreme. More than having the brake lines cut, the motorcycle was sabotaged and was unable to slow down once it started to move. The exact amount of work done and any evidence as to who may have done it was destroyed with the wall and the bond once between Blake and Yang.

In Blake and Yang's albeit brief relationship, Yang had lied twice to Blake. The first was on that fateful night. "You will be okay." Blake had been haunted by those words, and more by Yang's actions just before. Blake blames herself for Yang's death, always saying she could have done something. Yang sacrificed herself so that Blake can live, and Yang knew long before, during when the pair left the garage, that she could not slow down. Yang concerned herself more with how to let Blake survive rather than the both of them? Whether there was a way this can happen or not was lost with Yang. The second lie is the one that Blake no longer wants to hear from anyone anymore, said during a very intimate moment shared between Blake and the late Yang the night before this travesty.

"We will always be together Blake. I will stand by your side, no matter how bad the world is around us. I will always love you, Kitty Cat. Always and forever."


	2. Ruby

**Thanks to FalconTychus, I have been inspired to make this a series of unknown length, but a definite end.**

**I have the utmost pleasure to let you all know that the same friend of mine who reviewed the first chapter helped edit this one, to his sorrowful displeasure. He left such encouraging words, such as "OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE SHIT!".**

**For safety now and later: Trigger Warnings, many.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

**EDIT: I have been informed today (20th of March) is International Happiness Day. It's only more appropriate this gets published.**

"Blake, I know your pain; she was my sister, as well as your girlfriend, but please, won't you let us take you somewhere?" Ruby pleaded, again. Blake has been socially reclusive since her accident, unwilling to go anywhere. She hardly went to classes, rarely ate, bathed even rarer, and almost never talked to anyone who wasn't JNPR or the remainder of RWBY.

"You should go with them," Ren affirmed. Nora was in JNPR's dorm with Jaune, cleaning yet another mess. Pyrrha stood beside Weiss, both attempting to comfort Blake with light strokes across her side. Pyrrha didn't dare mention the fact that she could feel the bones in Blake's chest.

The news of Yang's death spread slowly in Beacon, only having less than a third of the freshman year knowing. Patch, the small island Yang and Ruby grew up on, all mourned for Taiyang's loss. Taiyang stood strong at the funeral, closed casket of course. It was evident his strength was failing him that day, burying his cestus and Ember Celica with Yang. It was at the end of the service did Taiyang fully break down. Weiss attended the funeral with Ruby while Blake was in the hospital. Blake had no chance to say goodbye.

"No," came Blake's curt, short response. It was her answer to most things now. 'Do you want to get up?', 'Should we get you some food from the cafeteria?', 'Can you please say something other than "No"?'

"Ozpin says he's having a dorm inspection soon. If nothing else, please shower," Weiss interjected.

"What's the point?" Blake asked.

"Well... umm..." Ruby struggled. She couldn't think of many things to say. "We can go out and eat afterwards- My treat! Anything you'd like!" Blake turned away and tossed the covers over her head. She was done with this conversation before it even started. This sparked the mad proverbial horse inside Weiss.

"Okay, Blake, what are you!?" She scolds.

"A Faunus, 'Herr Schnee'..." Blake seethed back, turning to face her. "Herr Schnee" was slang in the White Fang for Weiss' Father. The meaning Blake had with her answer was lost to everyone else, including Weiss herself.

"Fine. What are you that is not race or gender?" Weiss asked again. Ruby had an idea where Weiss was going with this.

"A student."

"A student for what?" Weiss asked again. Blake was making this as difficult as possible.

"I am a Huntress of Team RWBY, without Y."

"And Ruby is the leader of the team, is she not?"

"She is."

"And she is ordering you to shower, get dressed, and go out with us for a nice dinner. Now, get in the shower and get ready!"

"Why bother?" Blake asked, getting up. Audible creaks and cracks of bones matched with Blake's ascent from her bed, continuing only a little longer as she began taking off her clothes, beginning with her pajama bottoms.

"Blake!" Pyrrha shouted, surprised by Blake's actions. Ruby would have a similar reaction, however, this has happened before. Blake broke as a person after Yang's death with no signs of shame anymore. The lack of food and use of Blake's body reared itself briefly again. Her limbs were going thin and bones were visible. Her eyes were dull, tired, sunken into her skull and her face more than tear-stained.

"Blake, please - do that in the bathroom," Ren finished. Blake wordlessly followed his instructions, closing the door behind her.

"This has been our week since her release," Weiss explained. "We've tried helping, but she's been so... ugh, I don't know, _distant._" Weiss couldn't find the most accurate word to describe Blake.

"She's brought both of us down as well," Ruby said mournfully. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"Anything for a friend," Pyrrha replies, attempting to brighten the mood and smiling for effect. Weiss and Ruby weakly smiled back. "Have a good night," Pyrrha concluded.

"And you too," Weiss replied.

Twenty minutes have passed before Blake returned from her shower. Blake did very little washing while there, rather letting the water run down her body. Weiss and Ruby each have gotten dressed and ready for their night out, waiting for Blake to be ready now. They left to give Blake her privacy and waited outside the door.

Blake looked through her clothes, again and again to try to find something casual to wear. Blake had settled on her regular clothing and earned the dismay from her teammates, dressed more formally.

"Let's just get this over with," Blake mused.

* * *

><p>The way to the restaurant, chosen by Weiss of course, was short with only a few stops. During the trip, both Weiss and Ruby tried to make idle conversation with Blake, failing miserably in the process. Ruby tried something Yang had done to her when she was feeling glum, hoping it will help in some way.<p>

Ruby reached her arms around Blake and pulled her in for a hug. 'Blake has definitely lost weight,' Ruby thought, followed by a pain in her chest. Blake's shoulder was especially boney, sticking into Ruby's chest and causing some pain. Ruby continued, pumping all the good feelings she could muster into the hug, but it was all for naught. Blake continued to look into her lap, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Once inside the restaurant, they found a table quickly and already ordered drinks. Within minutes, Weiss and Blake received water and Ruby had soda. Ruby and Weiss were looking through the menu, sitting across from each other with Blake in between. Ruby, on Blake's left, did this to try and bring Blake back into the team. Blake made no movements since sitting down. Blake was staring at the cover of the menu, clearly disinterested with the outside world.

"So, uh... Blake, they have fish on the menu," Ruby began, trying to pull her friend to reality. Weiss kicked Ruby under the table, resulting in Ruby jumping and spilling Blake's drink. "What was that for?" Ruby whispered.

"Don't you think that was a little racist?" Weiss whispered back.

"But she loves tuna!" Ruby replied. Ruby and Weiss saw Blake's hand reach for the cloth napkin and begin to dry herself.

"Oh, Blake, I'm so sorry. Let me help," Ruby offered. Ruby placed Blake's glass back on its bottom and got her own napkin.

"Stop!" Blake demanded, quiet. Blake continued drying herself off, getting some more important places first. Her blouse was soaked through in precarious positions, where at any other time and place, Weiss would normally lecture her and Ruby on proper manners and dress styles. Weiss saw what Blake was wearing and, more importantly, not wearing. Blake skipped underwear, hoping to just get in and out quickly. Weiss donated her glass of water in effort to get Blake to drink something today.

"So, Ruby," Weiss began, attempting to distract attention from Blake's situation. "How were your classes today?"

"Weiss, you know how they-" Weiss kicked Ruby again, softer this time. Ruby understood this meaning. "Oh- they were fine. Nothing too different today. A test is coming up though and I'm a bit worried about it." As if on cue, a figure stalled up to their table, pen and paper at hand.

"Have you decided on what you'll be having?" the waitress asked. She had only one eye visible; a fiery, orange eye with her hair covering the other and a welcoming smile plastered on her face .

"I think I'll... wait... I think I know you..." Ruby thought, looking up to her. "You're here for the tournament. Don't you go to Haven?"

"Yes, however, I'm working part time here. I asked the manager if I could get some work experience while I am here, and she was fine with it," the waitress explained. She maintained eye contact with Ruby throughout the idle back and forth. She maintained this uncomfortable encounter with young Rose before speaking again. "With that settled, have you decided what you will be having tonight?"

"Strawberry cheesecake," Ruby smiled.

"Perhaps you might want something before dessert?" Weiss asked. Weiss didn't make it a question, but she was guiding Ruby. The blunter way to say it would have been "Dinner first, then dessert."

"Nope," Ruby replied, knowing she could have her way right now. She earned the groan of disappointment from Weiss that would otherwise have become a fight on etiquette. The waitress held a small giggle at the sight, enjoying this perhaps more than she should have done.

"And for you, miss?" The waitress asked Weiss.

"What would you recommend?"

"The chicken soup seems good. I haven't tried it myself, but it is definitely appetizing."

"Very well. I'll have that and another glass of water, if you please."

"Of course," the waitress replied, writing down her order. In the corner of her eye, she found the sulking Blake, merely staring at the table and little more than skin and cloth draped over bones. The waitress pointed at Blake, looking to Weiss for answers.

"What do you have that is a light meal?" Ruby asked. If Blake ate anything today, it would have been a success. A fake story, a few friends, and even a single bite of food, and progress would have been made tonight.

The waitress stood in thought, tapping her pen on the paper. "Perhaps she would like a chicken salad?" she suggested.

"Sure," Ruby replied. The waitress wrote one last time on her pad and left to the kitchen. "She seems nice."

"Polite, courteous... How do you know her again?" Weiss asked.

"She was in the hall one day. I'm surprised I remember her, actually." Ruby looked to Blake.

Nope, no movement since. She's awake, she's breathing… but as if she isn't alive... or doesn't want to be...

The waitress returned to the table. "Here's your water, miss. The salad should be ready shortly. As for the cheesecake, it will take a while. We ran out and are making a fresh batch now," she explained.

"Thank you," Weiss replied. Once again, the waitress left. Blake motioned to Weiss to move away. Weiss obliged, and Blake stood weary. Surprisingly, the one place Blake left for was the restroom.

"Do you think she can...?" Ruby asked. This earned the brunette another kick to the shin, even though she and Weiss both are concerned for their partner's health.

"That is not polite dinner conversation," Weiss corrected. Ruby responded with her own kick, making the Schnee jump, in turn clattering the silverware.

"I'm concerned about her well-being, and _that's_ what you're concerned with?" Ruby whisper-shouted.

"I am as well, but we're in a public place. Have some regard for the other patrons. We will talk about the situation later." Unfortunately, the hostility got some attention from the other patrons, but it was short lived and they returned to their meals and conversations.

"... Did I leave a bruise?" Ruby sheepishly asked.

"Maybe. We'll find out later."

* * *

><p>Blake stared into the mirror, inspecting herself. Eyes darkened, bones showing.<p>

'I'm a mess,' she thought. She splashed water on her face, attempting to get herself back together. Yang would want her to be her. She has to be strong for herself and Yang now, standing behind her in the mirror. Even if she isn't hungry, she'll eat something- she'll eat the napkin if she has to. The starvation must be getting to her now.

Again, Blake splashed cold water on her face. This week was rough on her. Why wait for the inevitable? Why wait for death when it's always looming?

'Ruby and Weiss will come in here soon if I don't return soon,' Blake reminded herself. Tucking away the dark thoughts behind her mind, she left the desolate bathroom.

The restaurant was filled with patrons, all talking amongst each other and enjoying their meals. A few looked at Blake, each taking some pity on her. "She's probably homeless." "She may have been in an accident." "Isn't that the girl that flew into the bank?"

Blake ignored the stares and changes in conversations, looking around curiously. Blake wasn't paying attention when Weiss and Ruby sat her at the table. Blake walked around to try to find the duo of brilliant white and deep red, much like the dozens cheesecakes on display in the dessert portion of the restaurant.

She found her awaiting partners idly chatting, evidently just being served with the waitress moving away quickly. Blake returned to the table in a slightly better mood. She'll live on for Yang, she decided. It isn't the best reason to live, but it's one Blake needs now.

Ruby stood up to allow Blake back into her seat. Blake took her seat again, Ruby took hers, and Ruby dived right into the cheesecake. Weiss stared in utter annoyance of the younger's manners. Ruby was quick to pick up on this, and she tried to rectify the situation.

"Want some?" Ruby said, muffled slightly and letting partially chewed dessert fly out. Smooth moves were had today.

"Yes, but I'll have my own small portion," Weiss commanded, taking her own spoon and taking a chunk free of spittle for herself. Blake saw the waitress again, leaving through the front door in a Haven uniform. If Blake saw her face a little longer, she would indeed have seen the smile plastered on her face Blake only thinks she saw.

"Tastes bitter," Weiss judged.

In two minutes flat, Ruby ate the entire cake. Not a crumb was left. Weiss was still eating her soup, enjoying the food rather than shoving all of it down her throat.

"Heey Weish," Ruby slurred. "Tha-tha-that wash goo cake." Ruby was exaggerating all of her movements, from picking up her soda to pointing at the crowd.

"Are you drunk?" Weiss asked, heavily concerned with Ruby's current health and mildly annoyed by her behavior.

"Nah-o, I- iiieem fine. Juzt gonn-" and Ruby lost consciousness. Her head bounced on the plate in front of her, smashing it in the process. This drew the attention of the crowd and embarrassed the Heiress.

"You... COMPLETE DOLT!" Weiss shouted, delivering a mighty kick into Ruby's knee. Ruby had no reaction, even after the seconds go by.

"... Ruby?" Weiss asked. She shook Ruby at the shoulder once, twice, three times. "RUBY!" Weiss shouted again. Ruby then flopped to the ground, motionless and foaming at the mouth. Weiss immediately moved Ruby's hair and placed her hand on her neck.

Nothing.

**Read, review, etc., thank you so much for reading, and have a good day. **


End file.
